


Together

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Series: Marvel Avengers - Quiet Moments [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Wanda and Vision spend some quality time together in Scotland.





	Together

Edinburgh, Scotland.

Wanda was curled up against Vision's side (wearing a thin white long sleeved sweatshirt, black cotton pajama shorts and warm woolly grey socks), with her head nestled in the crook between his neck and shoulder and hand resting over his beating heart - a heart that beat only for her.

Even now, almost two years later, being able to feel an actual heartbeat inside the chest (which was currently slowly rising and falling, beneath her delicate fingers, with every breath he took) of the man she loved when it didn't seem like a real possibility at the beginning of their relationship... still managed to shock her.

Vision had politely invited her into his living quarters at the Avengers Facility in upstate New York, surprising her with this new ability to shift into human form barely two months after their traumatic run in with Ultron, the fall of Sokovia and the death of her twin brother, Pietro.

She still vividly remembers unexpectedly breaking down in front of him at the reveal of his human form - without any warning she had collapsed onto the floor at his feet and cried uncontrollably as he desperately tried to calm her down with sweet soothing words and with gentle but strong hands sweeping across her back to quiet the heartbreaking sobs escaping her throat, cradling her in his loving and caring embrace.

It didn't matter one bit to Wanda what form Vision took on to move around freely in the world, because she truly loved him... she loved who he was on the inside (the man behind the creation) but the fact that he wanted to be human for her made her so utterly and completely happy.

At the time, she naively thought it would make starting a serious relationship with him all that much more easier but suddenly everything they were building together had fallen apart and they were unceremoniously told they could no longer see each other without it putting the entire new Avengers Initiative (and Shield community) in jeopardy.

But that was all in the past now, or at least that's how it felt when they found themselves alone together in peaceful moments like these, in a random beautiful city somewhere on planet Earth far away from their lives as protectors of the Universe.

They were cuddled up together - reading the newspaper - in their large and extremely comfortable hotel room bed after reconnecting.

"How long can we keep doing this?" Vis asked quietly, while pressing a sweet kiss against her temple and slowly turning to the next page of the newspaper, re-adjusting and then wrapping his arms more tightly around Wanda's shoulders, pulling her even closer to his body.

Wanda was quickly torn from her reverie, furrowing her brow as she tilted her face to look up at Vision. There was a serious look on his face, but she could sense an underlying hope was hidden just below the surface too.

"Vis, please. I really don't want to think about it... not right now. Not with everything still being up in there air and with the Avengers. I don't want to-" Wanda pleaded.

They had just made love for the first time in four long lonely months, this was absolutely not the conversation she wanted to be having after coming down from a much needed... release.

Their times together over the last two years were always too brief (for her liking) and any disruption in the time they got to share was not something she was interested in indulging, especially since they had only arrived in Scotland four short days ago.

A potential in-depth discussion about their current gypsy lifestyle and encounters could definitely wait.

As far as she was concerned, there were romantic late night dinner dates (late night, because they couldn't risk being seen together in public) to be had and amazing sights to be seen, like ancient beautiful Castles and historical sites. All of which was important to her - it was really important to do things that kept their relationship from devolving into international booty calls, which was not something she wanted to happen to them.

Their future, together, was immensely important to Wanda.

"It's a risk neither of us a willing to take at the moment, I understand. I just want... I want more-"

"More?" Wanda inquired shyly, a look of expectant wonder appearing on her expressive and flawless face.

The right corner of Vision's mouth quirked, a small smile threatening to break free from his usually stoic face, an involuntary response to her unabashed curiousness, before answering her question with his entire heart.

"For us, Wanda. I don't want it to always be like this, the times we share together... are important to me- YOU are important to me!"

"Oh, you know I feel the same about you. I don't want this..." Wanda tapped her fingers lightly on his ribs, reassuringly "to be ruined"

"I want you to know that- I won't let anything come between us... or hurt you. I would rather die than see you in pain" Vision insisted, with a grim but determined look in his piercingly blue eyes.

"Vis... please, don't say that- I don't want to think about being without you, ever"

"I'm only speaking the truth, I need you to know that I would do anything to keep you safe and out of harms way"

Wanda let her hand - the one that was previously resting over Vision's beautiful and caring heart - trail up his broad chest and carefully loop around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate and extremely grateful to have him in her life kiss.

Their connection had been so immediate and deep-rooted that ever since embarking on this strange and wonderful relationship, she constantly worried about what would happen if something or someone stole it away from them before they had a chance to make a real go of it. The fear of losing him was so real, that it threatened to overwhelm Wanda sometimes.

Wanda shook the terrible and unwelcomed thoughts from her mind as Vision tangled his fingers through her long red hair, steadying her beautiful but distracted mind to kiss her back.

"Prague, last winter..."

"Uhm?" Wanda pulled back slowly, licking her bruised lips and rested her chin on his shoulder, misty eyed by his confession and confused by the sudden change of topic.

"Just something else I want you to know, in case-"

"No. Can you say it without all of the doom and gloom, please? Just this once, for me?"

"Of course, everything I do is for you. I want you to know... it was the happiest I had ever been- well, until the next moment. It was the moment I realized, the moment that I knew..." Vision stopped himself before finishing the end of that loaded sentence.

They had been dancing around those three words for months now... ever since Prague, actually.

He had desperately wanted - no, needed - to tell her then when they were standing together on the centuries old Charles Bridge over the stunning Vltava River but he didn't because their lives were, and still are, so very very complicated. But she deserved to know he loved her before something terrible happened, to one or both of them.

Vision decided in that moment to tell her before the night was over, and he was forced to leave Wanda and return to the Avengers Facility.

"Shh, I know, don't say it now" Wanda smiled adoringly, at him. She was scared that if he said it out loud that it would make it harder when the inevitable other shoe dropped, tearing them from each other and destroying her completely.

"Okay, would you like a coffee? I'm intrigued to see if I can finally master this infuriating machine" Vision offered (even though he had never successfully worked it in the past, always having to ask for Wanda to intervene), while pushing a wayward strand of long red hair behind her ear and running his thumb, softly, across her high cheekbone.

Wanda giggled.

"You just need to be patient with it, I promise it will cooperate... and I would love one, thank you!"

Vision scooted out from underneath Wanda (revealing his tight navy blue tee and comfy black lounge pants) and walked over to the dressing table on which the mini coffee machine was being housed for some unknown reason.

Wanda chose to stay in their bed, to finish reading the remainder of the local daily newspaper that they had picked up during their early morning (it was still pitch black outside) breakfast run that very day and valiantly braving the near arctic chill and fog and wait to see if he would need her help yet again.

"I certainly hope so, because I intend to best it before our next vacation together"

"I don't mind making coffee for the both of us, Vis" Wanda replied, looking up from the terrifying global warming article in the paper and smiled sweetly at him.

"I would prefer to be more useful"

"You ARE useful... you've helped save the world"

Vision slid the mug into it's intended spot, fiddling around with the indecipherable picture buttons until a brown-ish liquid started to drip from the coffee machine.

"It's working!" Vision exclaimed, turning around with a satisfied grin on his gorgeous face.

It was quite the accomplishment for him, and it melted Wanda's heart - to see him so proud.

"See, I told you. It just takes a bit of cooperation and voila, we'll be awake ALL night. I can't imagine what we might do to fill the time" Wanda winked, suggestively.

"We should go for a walk outside, when you're finished... it's getting late"

Vis carefully placed the white coffee mug into Wanda's outstretched hand, kissing her on the forehead before walking over the window and yanking open the long, heavy curtains... and staring out into the darkness.

 


End file.
